TMM Nursery Rhymes
by Jaxson The Great
Summary: a recollection of your favorite nursery rhymes and fables, redone! TMM style...
1. Lettuce Had A Little Pai

**Skittelle's Kiss:**_ heya!! okay, so, i was reading this book of nursery rhymes (don't ask) and i came across Mary Had A Little Lamb. now, before that, i had read Sing A Song Of Sixpence... you know, the one Kishu quotes? well, i decided to see if i could do the same thing with a couple other poems, so here you go!_

**Kishu:**_ oh, btw, thanks to _**True Colors**_ for the idea!  
_

* * *

Lettuce had a little Pai,

His hair was purple and sweet.

And everywhere that Lettuce went,

Poor Pai was sure to meet.

x-0-X-0-x

He followed her to work one day,

This was against their law.

It made the Mew Mews laugh and play,

When poor Pai they saw.

x-0-X-0-x

And so Ichigo turned him out,

But still he lingered near,

And waited patiently about,

Till Lettuce did appear.

x-0-X-0-x

"why does poor Pai love Lettuce so?"

The eager Mew Mews cry.

"why Lettuce loves poor Pai, you know,"

Ichigo did reply.

* * *


	2. Chibi Ichigo

**Skittelle's Kiss:** _okay!! today's story is Chicken Little! enjoy!_

* * *

One day as Ichigo was walking in the woods, an acorn fell on her head.

"The sky is falling!" She said. "I must go and tell Ryou."

So she went along until she met Mint.

"Mint, the sky is falling!" Said Ichigo.

"How do you know?" said Mint.

"A piece of it fell upon my head," Said Ichigo.

"Then let us go and tell Ryou!" said Mint.

So Mint and Ichigo went along until they came upon Lettuce.

"Lettuce, the sky is falling!" said Mint.

"How do you know?" said Lettuce.

"A piece of it fell upon my head," said Ichigo.

"Then let us go and tell Ryou!" said Lettuce.

So Lettuce, Mint, and Ichigo went along until they came across Pudding.

"Pudding, the sky is falling!" said Lettuce.

"How do you know?" said Pudding.

"A piece of it fell upon my head," said Ichigo.

"Then let us go and tell Ryou!" said Pudding.

So Pudding, Lettuce, Mint, and Ichigo went along until they came upon Zakuro.

"Zakuro, the sky is falling!" said Pudding.

"How do you know?" said Zakuro.

"A piece of it fell upon my head," said Ichigo.

"Then let us go and tell Ryou!" Zakuro said.

So Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce, Mint, and Ichigo went along until they came upon Kishu.

"Kishu, the sky is falling!" said Zakuro.

"Oh, is that so?" said sly Kishu. "If the sky is falling, you'd better keep safe at my ship, and i will tell Ryou."

So Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro followed Kishu into his ship, where he ate them up, every one.

* * *


	3. The Golden Bird Girl

**SK:** _Hehe, it's about time I upload something, eh? I hope you haven't forgotten me!_

_This here is called _**THE GOLDEN BIRD-GIRL**_._

* * *

Deep Blue had a beautiful garden, and in the garden stood a bush which bore golden strawberries. These strawberries were always counted, and about the time when they began to grow ripe it was found that every night one of them was gone. Deep Blue became very angry at this, and ordered the gardener to keep watch all night under the bush. The gardener set his eldest son, Pai, to watch, but about twelve o' clock he fell asleep, and in the morning another of the strawberries was missing. Then the second son, Kishu, was ordered to watch; and at midnight he too asleep, and in the morning another strawberry was gone. Then the third son, Tart, offered to keep watch; but the gardener at first would not let him, for fear some harm should come to him: however, at last he consented, and Tart laid himself under the bush to watch. As the clock struck twelve he heard a rustling noise in the air, and a golden girl came flying that looked like a bird; and as she was pulling at one of the strawberries, Tart jumped up and shot an arrow at her. But the arrow did the bird-girl no harm; only she dropped a gold feather from her tail, and then flew away. The gold feather was brought to Deep Blue in the morning, and all the council was called together. Everyone agreed it was worth more than all the wealth of the kingdom: but Deep Blue said 'One feather is of no use to me, I must have the whole bird.' Then Pai set out and thought to find the golden bird-girl very easily; and when he had gone but a little way, he came to a wood, and by the side of the wood he saw a wolf-girl sitting; so he took his bow and made ready to shoot at her. Then the wolf-girl said, 'Do not shoot me, for I will give you good counsel; I know what your business is, and that you want to find the golden bird-girl. You will reach a village in the evening; and when you get there, you will see two inns opposite each other, one of which is very pleasant and beautiful to look at: go not in there, but rest for the night in the other, though it may appear to you to be very poor and mean.' But Pai thought to himself, 'What can such a girl know about the matter?' So he shot his arrow at the wolf-girl; but he missed her, and she set up her tail above her back and ran into the wood. Then Pai went his way, and in the evening came to the village where the two inns were; and in one of these were people singing, and dancing, and feasting; but the other looked very dirty, and poor. 'I should be very silly,' said he, 'If I went to that shabby house, and left this charming place'; so he into the smart house, and ate and drank at his ease, and forgot the bird-girl, and his country too.

Time passed on; and as Pai did not come back, and no tidings were heard of him, Kishu set out, and the same thing happened to him. He met the wolf-girl, who gave him the good advice: but when he came to the two inns, Pai was standing at the window where the merrymaking was, and called to him to come in; and he could not withstand the temptation, but went in, and forgot the golden bird-girl and his country in the same manner.

Time passed on again, and Tart too wished to set out into the wide world to seek for the golden bird-girl; but his father would not listen to it for a long while, for he was very fond of his son, and was afraid that some ill luck might happen to him also, and prevent his coming back. However, at last it was agreed he should go, for he would not rest at home; and as he came to the wood, he met the wolf-girl, and did not attempt her life as his brothers had done; so the wolf-girl said, 'Sit upon my tail, and you will travel faster.' So he sat down, and the wolf-girl began to run, and away they went over stock and stone so quick that their hair whistled in the wind.

When they came to the village, Tart followed the wolf-girl's counsel, and without looking about him went to the shabby inn and rested there all night at his ease. In the morning came the wolf-girl again and met him as he was beginning his journey, and said, 'Go straight forward, till you come to a castle, before which lie a whole troop of soldiers fast asleep and snoring: take no notice of them, but go into the castle and pass on and on till you come to a room, where the golden bird-girl sits in a wooden cage; close by it stands a beautiful golden cage; but do not try to take the bird-girl out of the shabby cage and put it in the handsome one, otherwise you will repent it.' Then the wolf-girl stretched out her tail again, and Tart sat himself down, and away they went over stock and stone till their hair whistled in the wind.

Before the castle gate all was as the wolf-girl had said: so Tart went in and found the chamber where the golden bird-girl hung in a wooden cage, and below stood the golden cage, and the three golden strawberries that had been lost were lying close by it. Then thought Tart to himself, 'It will be a very droll thing to bring away such a fine bird-girl in this shabby cage'; so he opened the door and took hold of her and put her into the golden cage. But the bird-girl set up such a loud scream that all the soldiers awoke, and they took him prisoner and carried him before the king. The next morning the court sat to judge him; and when all was heard, it sentenced him to die, unless he should bring the king the golden horse which could run as swiftly as the wind; and if he did this, he was to have the golden bird-girl given to him for his own.

So he set out once more on his journey, sighing, and in great despair, when his good friend the wolf-girl met him, and said, 'You see now what has happened on account of your not listening to my counsel. I will still, however, tell you how to find the golden horse, if you will do as I bid you. You must go straight on till you come to the castle where the horse stands in his stall: by his side will lie the groom, Ryou, fast asleep and snoring: take away the horse quietly, but be sure to put the old leathern saddle upon him, and do not take the golden one that is close by it.' Then Tart sat down on the wolf-girl's tail, and away they went over stock and stone till their hair whistled in the wind.

All went right, and Ryou lay snoring with his hand upon the golden saddle. But when Tart looked at the horse, he thought it a great pity to put the leathern saddle upon it. 'I will give him the good one,' said he; 'I am sure he deserves it.' As he took up the golden saddle Ryou awoke and cried out so loud, that all the guards ran in and took Tart prisoner.\, and in the morning he was sentenced to die. But it was agreed, that, if he could bring thither the beautiful princess, Pudding, he should live, and have the bird-girl and the horse given to him for his own.

Then he went his way again very sorrowful; but the wolf-girl came and said, 'Why did not you listen to me? If you had, you would have carried away both the bird-girl and the horse; yet will I once more give you counsel. Go straight on, and in the evening you will arrive at a castle. At twelve o' clock at night Princess Pudding goes to the bathing-house: go up to her and give her a kiss, and she will let you lead her away; but take care you do not suffer her to go and take leave of her brothers and sister.' Then the wolf-girl stretched out her tail, and so away they went over stock and stone till their hair whistled again.

As they came to the castle, all was as the wolf-girl had said, and at twelve o' clock Tart met Princess Pudding going to the bath and gave her a kiss, and she agreed to run away with him, but begged with many tears that he would let her take leave of her brothers and sister. At first he refused, but she wept still more and more, and fell at his feet, till at last he consented; but the moment she came to her siblings' house the guards awoke and Tart was taken prisoner again.

Then he was brought before the king, and the king said 'You will never have my daughter unless in eight days you dig away the hill that stops the view from my window.' Now this hill was so big that the whole world could not take it away: and when Tart had worked for seven days, and had done very little, the wolf-girl came and said, 'Lie down and go to sleep; I will work for you.' And in the morning Tart awoke and the hill was gone; so he went merrily to the king, and told him that now that it was removed he must give him Princess Pudding.

Then the king was obliged to keep his word, and away went Tart and Princess Pudding; and the wolf-girl came and said to him, 'We will have all three, the princess, the horse, and the bird-girl.' 'Ah!' said Tart. 'That would be a great thing, but how can you contrive it?'

'If you will only listen,' said the wolf-girl, 'It can be done. When you come to the king, and he asks for the princess, you must say "Here she is!" then he will be joyful; and you will mount the golden horse that they are to give to you, and put out your hand to take leave of them; but shake hands with the princess last. Then lift her quickly on to the horse behind you; clap your spurs to his side, and gallop away as fast as you can.'

All went right: then the wolf-girl said, 'When you come to the castle where the bird-girl is, I will stay with the princess at the door, and you will ride in and speak to the king; and when he sees that it is the right horse, he will bring out the bird-girl; but you must sit still, and say that you want to look at her, to see weather she is the true golden bird-girl; and when you get her cage into your hand, ride away.'

This, too, happened as the wolf-girl said; they carried off the bird-girl, Princess Pudding mounted again, and they rode on to a great wood. Then the wolf-girl came, and said, 'Pray kill me, and cut off my head and my feet.' But Tart refused to do it: so the wolf-girl said, 'I will at any rate give you good counsel: beware of two things; ransom no one from the gallows, and sit down by the side of no river.' Then away she went. 'Well,' thought Tart, 'It is no hard matter to keep that advice.'

He rode on with Princess Pudding, till at last he came to the village where he had left his two brothers, Pai and Kishu. And there he heard a great noise and uproar; and when he asked what was the matter, the people said, 'Two men are going to be hanged.' As he came nearer, he saw that the two men were his brothers, who had turned robbers; so he said, 'cannot they in any ay be saved?' but the people said 'no,' unless he would bestow all his money upon the rascals and buy their liberty. Then he did not stay to think upon the matter, but paid what was asked, and his brothers were given up, and went on with him towards their home.

And as they came to the wood where the wolf-girl first met them, it was so cool and pleasant that Kishu and Pai said, 'Let us sit down by the side of the river, and rest a while, to eat and drink.' So Tart said, 'Yes,' and forgot the wolf-girl's counsel, and sat down on the side of the river; and while he suspected nothing, Kishu and Pai came behind, and threw him down the bank, and took Princess Pudding, the horse, and the bird-girl, and went home to their master, Deep Blue, and said, 'All this we have won by our labor.' Then there was great rejoicing made; but the horse would not eat, the bird-girl would not sing, and Princess Pudding wept.

Tart fell to the bottom of the river's bed: luckily it was nearly dry, but his bones were almost broken, and the bank was so steep that he could find no way out. Then the wolf-girl came once more, and scolded him for not following her advice; otherwise no evil would have befallen him: 'Yet,' said she, 'I cannot leave you here, so lay hold of my tail and hold fast.' Then she pulled him out of the river, and said to him, as he got upon the bank, 'Your brothers have set watch to kill you, if they find you in the kingdom.' So Tart dressed himself as a poor boy, and came secretly to Deep Blue's court, and was scarcely within the doors when the horse began to eat, and the bird-girl to sing, and Princess Pudding left off weeping. Then he went to Deep Blue, and told him all his brothers' roguery; and they were seized and punished, and he had Princess Pudding given to him again; and after Deep Blue's death he was heir to the kingdom.

A long while after, he went to walk one day in the wood, and the wolf-girl met him, and besought him with tears in her eyes to kill her, and cut off her head and feet. And at last he did so, and in a moment the wolf-girl was changed into a woman, and turned out to be the mother of Princess Pudding, who had been lost a great many many years.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
